


便利店与和果子

by PoesiewieBrot



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Relationships: Ueda Tatsuya/Reader
Kudos: 1





	便利店与和果子

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Loty).



你看见他第五十三次走进这家便利店，你一如既往站在柜台前笑着跟他说“欢迎光临”。你猜测他住在这附近，但你和他的交流仅止于便利店的常用推销语。最开始几次他低着头，在你依照规定大声说出“谢谢惠顾”之后视线飘在柜台尽头小幅度点头，嘴里小声念叨着“非常感谢”。有一天他抬头看着你的眼睛说了句“谢谢”，虽然也是非常小声，但你竟然有了一种不太恰当的欣慰感，仿佛天天喂食的警惕野猫终于有一天乖巧地给你摸了摸背。  
要不是你无聊时也看看电视，会很难相信他是在舞台上笑纳百万人欢呼的男偶像。综艺节目说他“长得像暴走族”“坐在路边没有人敢搭话”，后辈敬畏他前辈害怕他。你想到他低着头走进店里，戴着顶黑帽子，没上发胶的头发软趴趴地贴在脸侧的样子，没化妆的眼睛是内双。  
他像是有二十顶有细微不同的黑色帽子，他真的好爱穿黑白的衣服，你想到“熊猫想拍彩色照片”的冷笑话，想到他在彩色照片里也会和熊猫一样几乎是黑白的，坐在便利店准备室的电视前面有点想笑，电视里他和自己没有血缘的大哥兄友弟恭，穿着镶羽毛的深红色外套。  
刚换好衣服准备下班的同事路过：“你喜欢上田桑？”你张嘴想说“不是啊他老来我们店”，但还是夹了一筷子临期的炒面便当把到嘴边了的话塞回去。  
也许他只在你在的时候来。  
走进这家便利店的第五十三次，你看见他涨红着脸，拿了点柿种之类的小零食，双手撑在柜台上摇摇晃晃。你清脆地报出“一共是一千六百日元”打破了凌晨的便利店干燥而略显疲惫的安静，然后耐心地等待他以一个醉酒者的反应速度，在那个格外巨大的单肩背包里摸钱包。他把那只名牌包摊在收银台上翻找，眼神专注动作迟缓。你看着他帽子顶上的皱褶，漫不经心像是随便用手捏出来的。你有种莫名的恶作剧冲动，在他眼前晃了晃分开的三根手指：“这是几？”  
他动作定住了，尴尬的沉默，你担心自己冒犯了他，刚准备低头说“非常对不起”就听见他说出一个深思熟虑的数字：“五。”  
你抬头看了一眼上次同事偷吃关东煮的时候扭到面壁角度的摄像头，越过张着大嘴瘫软在白色台面上的名牌包，用嘴唇碰了碰他的脸。  
你猜想他会有点惊讶地看着你，随后当做什么都没有发生地侧过脸去，耳后鬓角满是害羞。当他用手按住你的后脑勺的时候你比你想象中的他还要惊讶，不过这个吻没有预想中的粗暴，更像一种用舌尖完成的抚触。  
你有点恍惚，恍惚地在前门挂上“理货中”的牌子和锁，恍惚地把柜台旁边的门拉开带着他走进店后面的休息室，恍惚地看着他把你的肩膀按在储物柜上。你甚至在匆忙中没有忘记把他的包一起带进休息室，恍惚得有点太深思熟虑了。你不知道自己是否只是在假装恍惚；就像他本来也不是什么粗暴的人，只是工作需要。  
说得感觉偶像工作多凶险似的，居然需要一个害羞的人粗暴。  
他一只手倚在储物柜上，另一只手努力地解你工作服的纽扣，看来笨手笨脚不是人设。你从善如流地帮了他这个小忙，他小心翼翼掀开前襟像掀起覆在手工巧克力上面半透明的，印着店名的包装纸，看到你的前扣式内衣，笑了一下，郑重地解开了这颗最重要的扣子。  
你永远不知道下一颗巧克力是什么滋味，不过其实你不怎么吃巧克力。你比较常吃和果子，圆圆的形状上面一点点绿或者一点点红，用这点食用色素比喻绽开的花朵中央惴惴不安的蕊。没有人会把小小的和果子一口吃掉，哪怕是不良叛逆人设的上田也不会，他出奇的礼貌克制——轻轻地分开一点点边缘，舔舐与咬啮交替进行慢慢接近那一小点，你看得着急几乎想要求他动作快一点。他蹲了下来（为什么吃和果子要蹲下来？），靠近比喻的比喻，红色是花蕊的比喻，和果子上的花蕊比喻外皮里那一点甜甜的馅心。  
“喂，你喜欢吃和果子吗？”  
他的唇齿间都是你，含混不清地问了一句“什么？”  
“没什么。”  
他以为你在走神并对此有些不满，站起身用自己抵住你，眼神有点凶，你开始明白为何有人害怕他并因此更加兴奋。他抱起你放在桌子上，随即用力。你微闭上眼，松散地思考如何向他解释你突兀的问句。也许因为你柜子里刚买的东变新专辑封面是一只孔雀形状的和果子，今日份和果子与便利店唯一的关联。你觉得那只孔雀像女性第一性征，你想要亲吻一只孔雀的头颅，或者你不介意将其称为顶端——你想说你丝毫不介意他再粗暴一点，就像女歌手在作品里煽情地书写被偶像用吉他殴打的性幻想。  
过了几天你收到他约你去他家约会的邮件，邮箱地址是之前你迷迷糊糊在他手臂上写的，用贴着便利店彩色logo的圆珠笔。你忽然意识到，现在手臂搭着的桌子和他那天抱你上去的是同一张，而他买的零食似乎还装在最小号的袋子里，被委屈地塞在柜台下某个角落。于是你决定在回信里问他，约会之前要不要先到便利店来一趟。


End file.
